Just Miraculous
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: One shots, snippets, short stories all Miraculous Ladybug
1. Intro

Like I said in the description, I don't own ALL of these one-shots and I'll make sure to give credit if i use someone's so just get that in your minds.

And please vote and comment (feedback is appreciated and welcome)

ENJOY!


	2. Exptro Patronous

**Okay people so this is my first one-shot for this book, and I got this idea from a tumblr short story i guess. I just added a few tweaks and fixed some errors. Enjoy!**

 **Ship Pairing: Adrienette**

 **Summary:**

 ***Marinette***

Marinette didn't plan on falling with this blonde haired green-eyed boy.

It didn't happen like in the movies, it just happened with one sight of seeing him. Though it wasn't like love at first sight, it was slow. It started with him saying sorry, and calmly explaining what had happened with the incident with Chloe and the chair.

Then he looked at her, his eyes soft like his charming smile, he wasn't just that happy kid anymore in time. He more of a kid who has seen more, heard more, and done more than other kids. She saw him, and fell deeply in love. She kept trying to fight it but in the darkest moment of her life, the green eyed boy was there to comfort her and help her see through the light.

As she whispers "exptro patronous" a cat appears instead of the girl knew and once loved. But now, her happiest memory is with this green-eyed boy.

She smiles softly and walks back to her dorm.

 **-Adrien-**

The green eyed boy never expected to fall in love, he didn't want to. Then he met this girl.

Nothing special everyone said, but he knew better.

She saw him, for him. Not the famous child that he was, but the kid that he was within. He saw that they had something special together.

So on that cold winter night when he found her curled up in a ball crying, he did the right thing. He extended his hand and helped her up. He smiled and said everything was going to be okay because he knew she was the strongest, bravest, and smartest girl there was at school. The first time he saw her, he knew that she was someone special.

The moment when his hand touched hers, he knew he was in love with this girl. He would get together with her someday, if it was the last thing he ever did.

As he left her in her darkest moment he whispered, "exptro patronous", a little ladybug flew out. He smiles softly as he walked away knowing that now, that girl was his lucky charm.

 **Kind of short I guess, but not bad.**

 **Vote, comment (I'd like some feedback whether it's positive or negative), and follow me!**


	3. Sleepy Kitty

I know the title sounds basic and looks like the title of a second grader's art project, but i can't some up with another one so...that's that.

Moving on...ENJOY!

 **Pairing: LADYNOIR**

 **Summary: Chats a little exhausted but his lady makes an exception**

The two heroes were perched on a building one warm, crisp night. The vast, empty night sky was filled with glittering diamond-like stars. Chat Noir had never noticed how lovely the night sky was. Not until he gazed out into the horizon as he sat beside Ladybug. Each twinkling star seemed to be in its proper place, filling empty spaces. Shadowy, ribbon-like clouds were flowing around the full moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Ladybug simply said, breaking the silence. Though it was more of a statement than a question.

Chat looked over to his partner. The moon shone on her face, making her more stunning. Her bright blue eyes were set on the lovely scene of Paris. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved her so much, but he couldn't understand why she didn't return his feelings. She into another guy, since almost all she usually does on patrol is complain about how her crush doesn't notice her and whatnot. Honestly he couldn't see how anyone couldn't fall for the spotted-beauty.

"Chat?"

He gave her a nod at her earlier comment. "Not beautiful as you." He tried to sound flirty, but his tone was blank and forced.

Her small smile turned into a frown. She knew something was up.

"Silly cat. Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded once again. "I-I'm fine. Just tired." He wasn't lying. The easiest solution would be to tell Ladybug he's exhausted so he could go home and rest, but she didn't know how hard it was to sleep in a cold empty house that was dead silent. The minute he'd reach his house, the exhaustion would wear off.

Without thinking, Adrien scooched closer to Ladybug and rested his head on her shoulder. She slightly blushed.

He expected her to shake him off and console him, but Ladybug stayed still and watched as the cute cat slowly drift off to sleep. She slightly chuckled and softly stroked his golden blonde hair.

"Goodnight you silly cat."

Short-ish but yeah I hope you enjoyed that tiny short and more to come! 

My goal is to probably make about 1-3 every week.

Like I said, more to come

Claws out!


End file.
